1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a programmable broadcast signal reception system, and particularly relates to a broadcast signal reception system for receiving a plurality of broadcast modulated signals transmitted through a single transmission line.
2. Background Art
Recently a home bus system (hereinafter simply abbreviated to "HBS") is about to be put into practice. The HBS is a system in which carrier signals different in frequency from each other are modulated with control signals, and the thus obtained modulated signals are transmitted through a single transmission line and supplied to controlled appliances such as lighting fixtures or the like provided inside a home. The received modulated signals are used to control the controlled appliances on the basis of the control signals obtained by demodulating the modulated signals.